1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector having contacts with multiple soldering portions.
2. Description of Related Art
Board mounting strength and stability of electrical connection are important factors for board-end connector and particularly to board-end battery connectors which are used to bear changeable external force frequently.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,739 issued to Hu et al. on Oct. 5, 2010 discloses a battery connector including an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. The insulative housing defines an assembling face attaching to a printed circuit board and a mating face coupling with a battery. The insulative housing defines a plurality of passageways extending through the assembling face and the mating face for receiving the contacts. The contact is equipped with a soldering part, a retaining part which consecutively connects with the soldering part and is retained in the insulative housing, a contacting part, and an elastically deformed part between the retaining part and the contacting part. When the battery is assembled to the battery connector, the battery meets with the contacting parts of the contacts first, and presses against the contacting parts to deform the deformed parts when the battery is pushed deeper. The deformed parts have elasticity and keep the battery in a right position responding to the elasticity. However, the soldering part of each contact may be deformed along the press direction such that the connecting stability is decreased.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.